With the increasingly demands for portability of optical lenses as well as continuous innovation and change in digital imaging, the imaging devices such as mobile phone, camera, laptop computer tend to miniaturization, so that the lenses for above products shall be small-sized and high light. Also, the good optical quality shall be made available.